Mangle
The '''Mangle (Originally known as Funtime Foxy, not to be confused with the other Funtime Foxy is a major antagonist in the game Five Nights at Freddy's 2. A (seemingly-not-so) complete redesign of the second game's Withered Foxy. Frequently torn apart by children, the staff left it to rot and dubbed it the "The Mangle." It was the second redesign to be revealed. It is voiced by Jena Rundus. Appearance Unlike the Withered Foxy, Mangle's nose has been reduced in size. The eyepatch and hook that were part of Foxy's appearance are removed entirely for Mangle as well. Like the redesign for Withered Bonnie, Withered Chica, and Withered Freddy, Mangle bears a resemblance to a clown. It has rosy cheeks, which are hard to notice from the teaser image, as well as lipstick haphazardly dotted on its elongated snout, giving it a more feminine appearance. Its teeth are also smaller, but its endoskeleton's teeth are also visible. A pink bow tie is also attached to its bent chassis, and its eyes also appear to be more realistic in design than the others. It also has a second head that seems entirely endoskeleton in design, which bears its left eye on it. If looked at closely, it can be seen that Mangle has pink nail-polish on the 'hand' and 'foot'. Mangle is clearly in a disfigured and contorted state, it seems, almost to the point of mechanical mutilation. Mangle also does not seem to have a suit at all, it being almost entirely an endoskeleton, except for its head, both of its hands, and one of its feet, which remain attached to its endoskeleton. Its head is white and has pink accents on its inner ear, snout, and around its eyes. Its right eye is still attached to its costumed head, unlike its left eye, which is still attached to its endoskeleton head. Its costumed head also appears to be dislocated from the endoskeleton's head, which can be seen floating alongside it. Mangle appears to have no endoskeleton torso, and it appears to be almost entirely made out of endoskeleton limbs. Wires hang from multiple parts of the body. There are also three eyes of its multiple-endoskeleton-like body to be seen when Mangle is in the Kid's Cove. The cause for Mangle's severely mutilated state, as noted by Phone Guy on Night 3, is due to the exposure to toddlers, who would constantly rip it apart, piece by piece, forcing the staff to reassemble it after every shift. Eventually, the staff decided that Mangle would become a 'take apart and put together attraction' for the younger kids to mess around with. The result of this has since been dubbed by the staff as "The Mangle." History ''Five Nights at Freddy's 2'' Locations Mangle begins the night in a corner at Kid's Cove, in a contorted heap of machinery. Once activated, it will mainly travel the pizzeria via the ceiling. It travels through the Prize Corner, Game Area, Party Room 1 and 2, the hallway outside The Office, and finally crawling through the Right Air Vent towards the Office. Mangle does not try to enter the Office from the hallway. also may frequently appear in the same room with other animatronics. When the moves into or out of a room that is monitored by the cameras, a static feed will occur. It is theorized that Mangle is possessed by a child, much like the other animatronics. Behavior Mangle is an incredibly active animatronic, as it can leave Kids Cove at 12 AM on Night 2. It is not important to watch it, as its radio frequency sounds can be heard when it is in the vent. Once Mangle is spotted in the Right Air Vent's blind spot, the player must put on the Freddy's head to ward it off. If the monitor is brought up and then lowered before putting the Mask on, Mangle will be on the ceiling above the player. At this point, Mangle may randomly attack, where its head swings down from the ceiling towards the player character's face. It appears Mangle cannot be made to leave once inside the Office, besides waiting until 6 AM, which makes surviving the night nearly impossible; bringing up the Monitor will trigger Mangle's attack once lowered again, but the player will need to use it to wind the Music Box, lest The Puppet come after them. Whenever Mangle is in view, it will make a distorted, garbled sound, akin to radio static. The sound is actually possibly an amateur radio band, with a military-encoded RTTY-75W (Radio Teletype 75 baud WIDE) transmission. In the middle, there is what sounds like a demonic voice, but it is actually only mistuned SSB (Single Side Band) voice. Contrary to popular belief, RTTY is not Morse code, the voices do not have a meaning, and RTTY is not SSTV either. The sound is only for aesthetic purposes - hard to decode, but only there for environmental purposes. ''Five Nights at Freddy's 3'' Mangle appears as a Phantom, much like the other animatronics. Unlike the other Phantoms, however, it will not jump scare the player and, much like the Puppet, will simply stare at them. Aside from this, The Mangle's mask can be seen in a box among other Toy Animatronics and a pixelated Mangle also appears as a player character in the mini-game "Mangle's Quest". The Mangle's body is burned down, freeing the soul that possessed it (If it was possessed). ''Five Nights at Freddy's 4'' A toy of Mangle appears in one of the rooms of the child's house during the cutscenes and Mangle itself also appears as Nightmare Mangle in the Halloween Update. ''Ultimate Custom Night'' Mangle returns in the game Ultimate Custom Night. In this game, Mangle traverses through the vents towards the player's office. To prevent Mangle from getting inside, the player must use the vent-snare to block Mangle's way. Failure to do so will result in Mangle entering the office and hanging from the ceiling, like in FNaF 2. Eventually after the player uses the camera or fails to reset the ventilation, Mangle will jumpscare the player, resulting in a game over. ''Five Nights at Freddy’s VR: Help Wanted'' Mangle comes back in FNaF VR: Help Wanted who appears in the VR version of FNaF 2 and the first of the two vent repair levels. In The FNaF 2 segment, Mangle has similar behavior to in the original FNaF 2 except sometimes it’ll crawl it’s head into the office through the middle. It is warded off the same way as in FNaF 2 with the empty Freddy Fazbear head. Mangle also appears in Vent Repair in the first level titled Mangle. Mangle will approach from a vent and to prevent a jumpscare and game over, the player must shine their flashlight through the vent Mangle is crawling through which will cause Mangle to retreat back into the vents. Once all of the repairs are made, the game ends with Mangle no longer being a threat. Gallery Images RedesignedFoxyTheMangle.png Kid's Cove.png|Mangle laying in Kid's Cove. New Foxy.jpeg|Mangle with the original Foxy. 10329235 390863524414500 6701831143704940529 n.jpg|Mangle's texture in the Office. Mangle Icon.png|Mangle mugshot. MangleInTheRightVent.png|Crawling through the vents. 600.png|Mangle and Foxy in the hallway. MangleJumpscare.gif|Mangle swinging down and killing the player. 218.png|Mangle's texture from the Prize Corner. Mangle from above texture.png|Mangle's texture from the Game Area. Tumblr neyiwxlpEw1sqnqv7o1 400.gif|Mangle in the Death Minigames. whatcanweuse.jpg|Mangle, along with the other toy animatronics (and Foxy) in a box in the third game. Mangle (Mangle's Quest).png|The Mangle's sprite in "Mangle's Quest". Toy Foxy WORLD!.png|Normal Mangle in FNAF World as a hero. manglepingpong.png|Mangle playing Paddle Ball in the FNaF World teaser trailer. Mangle load.png|Mangle on the loading screen screen shot 2015 11 02 at 81942 pm.png|The "hanging" Mangle from a teaser. Videos Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Trailer-1419451415 SCARIEST GAME EVER MADE Five Nights at Freddy's 2 - Part 1 Trivia *By looking closely at the children's drawings at the beginning of the trailer, the two pictures depict what seems to be children holding a pink fox's head. This has led some to assume that Mangle was accidentally dismembered by children, which would explain its mangled state. *When Mangle enters the office, it can attack the player at any time. This behavior is similar to Freddy Fazbear in FNaF1, where he can attack the player at any time once he has entered the office. *Out of all the animatronics, Mangle seems to be in the worst state of disrepair - to the point that it is a near costume-less endoskeleton. *Mangle may have two endoskeleton heads, if not two full endoskeletons. Upon close view of the suit head, the secondary pair of teeth and white pupils of a typical endoskeleton are visible. Fans theorize that one head may belong to a female character and the other belonging to a male character (explaining its voice). *It is said that after being damaged and repaired so many times, the management turned Mangle into a "break apart and put back together" toy for children in Kid's Cove. *While the Mangle is referred to as "he" by the Phone Guy, the Custom Night Challenge titled "Ladies' Night" includes both Chica's and Mangle. However, some think that Scott added Mangle to the challenge as a balancer. For all of these reasons, Mangle's "true gender" is often disputed. When Scott was asked about this, he jokingly left the answer ambiguous. He later reiterated in an interview that Mangle's gender was irrelevant to the plot of FNaF, and didn't need an answer. * Mangle is the most likely candidate for causing the Bite of '87, as the second game seems to rule out Foxy being the biter as he was in the Parts/Service room where no one could have gone. *It seems that, upon its appearance in the Office, Mangle causes the other animatronics to move more rapidly, possibly due to its inherent radio-like sound. *Despite being in a complete state of disrepair, Mangle is still apparently capable of supporting itself enough to cling to ceilings, walls, and lunge itself at a target. *In-game files show that many of Mangle's appearances in rooms other than Kid's Cove, the Right Air Vent, and The Office's entrance involve overlaying a transparent image of it over the image used for the camera feed. This means it can show up in any room regardless of what animatronic is already there. *Mangle's animatronic eyes can be seen when it is in the hallway with Foxy. **Another detail is that its pink parts look "reddish", almost demonic, when it is in the hallway with Foxy, this happens due to the light in the Office. *Although Mangle has a hook similar to Foxy's in the teaser for FNaF2 that features the two of them together, Mangle does not appear to have a hook at all in the game itself. *Mangle seems to be the only redesinged animatronic to lack eyebrows, with the exception of Balloon Boy, much like Bonnie in the first game. *Mangle is the only animatronic based on a character (Foxy) from the original lineup who is not referred to as a "Toy." **It was later confirmed that intact Mangle's canon name is "Funtime Foxy" in the Copyright page for FNaF. *When Mangle is in Kid's Cove, an eyeball is visible about a foot away from it on the floor. After it leaves the room, the eyeball disappears. *Mangle is one of the only new animatronics who does not carry a prop while traversing the pizzeria *Mangle has a rare chance of being active on Night 1. *Just like the other new animatronics, Mangle was scrapped at the end of the game due to malfunctioning. *It is theorized by many fans that Mangle is the only animatronic that doesn't like children due constantly being torn apart by them everyday. This possibly lead to many fans theorizing Mangle was the culprit of the Bite of '87 *Mangle is one of the only toy animatronics that has different colors that their original, the other being Toy Bonnie *Mangle's attack is similar to Bonnie and Chica's from the first game because they will not leave The Office once it enters, and will only attack the player when it lowers the monitor. *Although the Mangle can not be dettered from the Office, it can be delayed by other animatronic getting inside of your office instead, namely the two Freddys, Bonnies, and the original Chica. It is possible to stay in your office for 4 hours if you are lucky. *If one looks closely enough they can see Mangle's animatronic white iris staring at them in Kid's Cove. *Mangle is one of the four animatronics who does not set off the alert ambiance in select situations, the others being Toy Chica, Bonnie, and Golden Freddy. It does not activate the alarm when outside of the office in the hallway. *Mangle and Foxy are the only pair of counterparts who can regularly be seen in the same room together as they both can appear in the hallway outside of the office at the same time. *Mangle is uniquely one of the only animatronics who can appear in a room with any other animatronics present that isn't usually a starting position. *It is theorized that the radio-like tone emitted from the Mangle is a police radio of the Bite of '87. In the actual noise you can make out a voice that many speculators believe say "we have a little boy and he's missing a frontal lobe". *Mangle is the only Toy Animatronic to be withered and destroyed. Navigation Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Mongers Category:Delusional Category:Murderer Category:Genderless Category:Protective Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Twin/Clone Category:Deceased Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animals Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Vengeful Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Paranormal Category:Enigmatic